A Christmas to Remember
by nightriderbrat
Summary: The annual SGC party proves to provide more than just beer and brightly wrapped gifts.


_I was reading some Christmas fics and decided to write one too. I hope ya'll like it. Reviews please!

* * *

_

Soft yellow rays floated down from the Christmas lights lining the room, blanketing the cheerful partiers. Christmas melodies drifted through the air, moving in and out between the people. A beautiful blonde made her way through the crowd to the punch bowl.

"Hey there beautiful." Came a voice from behind. A smile stretched across her face but quickly faded when she saw a very drunk Slyer. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to kill Jack for allowing Slyer to drink so much.

"Slyer, I think you've had enough to drink." She reached for his glass but he pulled it away.

"No." He slurred. "I think it's time we dance." He grabbed her hand and began to drag her to the only open space left in the crowded house.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on Sam. It's Christmas." He looked at her pleadingly, like a child begging for an expensive new toy.

"I think you'd better do it before you break his heart."

Sam turned her head toward the person who spoke that smart alec remark. She was not surprised to see Jack O'Neill leaning against the wall, a beer in hand and smirk on his face.

"You're not helping sir."

"Come on Carter. How can you say no to that face?" He gestured to Slyer who was now sticking his bottom lip out so far that Sam thought she could probably use it as a shelf.

Giving Jack a small glare, she finally gave in. "Fine but no more beer." She took Slyer's drink, much to his objection, and handed it to Jack.

Slyer led her to an open area. He placed a hand on her waist and took her palm with his other hand. They rocked back and forth to the music as Jack watched them from his perch, occasionally sipping his beer.

As she talked and laughed with Slyer, Jack found himself wishing he was in Slyer's place. He got his wish only moment's later when Sam's drunken dance partner let his hand slip a little too low. In the blink of an eye, Jack was at Sam's side relieving her of her duties to Slyer.

"Well hello." She said a bit taken aback at Jack's speed.

"Hello." He smiled down at her, causing her to go slightly weak at the knees. Jack tightened his grip on her as he felt her lose her footing.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I…I just slipped on something."

Without saying a word or missing a beat of the music, Jack danced them to a _safer_ and more secluded part of the house.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We can't have our smartest genius falling and hurting her precious brain now can we? What if there was a disaster?!"

Sam laughed at the seriousness in his voice. "I meant thanks for saving me from Slyer." Jack nodded. "You know, he's not a very good drunk. I should hurt you for letting him drink that much."

Jack gave her a look of mock astonishment. "You would hurt me?"

"Well I guess I'll let you live. It is Christmas after all." She teased.

Jack sighed in relief. "Well that's a relief! I'd hate to die before I get to eat any pumpkin pie."

Sam shook her head and smiled. "Always thinking of your stomach."

Jack only shrugged. He marveled at how beautiful she was. The lights expressed an outward glow that he had always seen within her. Her smile radiated and her laughter made his heart both swell and shatter. Sam stole his heart again and he died a little inside every time she did so. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being her commanding officer. It was torture.

"So…" Sam broke the awkward silence.

"So…"

"So we've been dancing for three songs now. Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

Jack began to feel eyes on the back of his neck. As much as he really didn't want to let go of her, he knew it was best. "Yeah. Sure." He brought his hands back to himself, breaking the magic of the moment they had shared.

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Jack asked "Beer?"

"Actually, I think I've had enough. How about some punch?"

"I think it's been spiked but I have some more in the kitchen. I'll be right back." Jack left to retrieve the drinks as Sam walked over to the glass porch door. Snow covered the ground and sparkled under the light of the full moon. Jack's fishless pond had become a glossy mirror, reflecting the beauty of the surrounding area.

"It's so beautiful." Sam whispered into the night air.

"Yes you are."

She turned to see Jack holding their drinks, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"What'd you say?"

"Ah, I said _it _is beautiful."

Sam considered him for a moment before taking her drink and walking to the couch. Jack followed and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"So are you enjoying the party?" Jack asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Sam took a sip from her drink. "Oh yeah. I always love the SGC Christmas parties." She looked around the room at her teammates.

Daniel had Janet laughing so hard she was holding onto Teal'c's arm for support. Teal'c just stood there, barely tolerating the party. He had never really been the party type. He preferred team nights when he didn't have to deal with a lot of people he didn't know asking him a lot of questions with answers he didn't know.

General Hammond and Walter were trying to help Slyer to a chair in the corner without knocking into anyone. They were having little success. Sam spotted a few scientists and recognized a couple airmen and technicians. There weren't many people that she really knew. She spent too much time in her lab to get to know anyone.

"It's a very nice house." Sam said, turning her attention back to Jack.

"Oh this old thing?" Jack waved his hand, dismissing the compliment.

--

Sam and Jack chit-chatted for a while, not noticing the crowd of party goers was quickly dwindling. The fireplace popped and cracked happily, throwing vibrant orange light on those in its vicinity.

A firm hand landed on Jack's shoulder, bringing him back to the real world. "I'm headed out, Jack. Thanks for the party."

Jack looked up at the General. "I'm glad you could come, George."

"Have a great Christmas Sam." Hammond walked over to Sam who had come around the side of the couch.

"You too sir." She gave him a hug and glanced around the room, noticing how empty it was.

Hammond and Walter each took one of Slyer's arms and helped him outside. Sam turned to Jack who was still sitting on the couch.

"I guess I'd better get going too, Jack." She mentally kicked herself for letting his first name slip out but Jack didn't seem to notice.

Jack didn't want her to leave. He had to think fast. "Too bad for you. I was about to start a movie." He turned toward to TV and grabbed a blanket, making himself very comfortable.

Sam came around the couch to face Jack. "What movie?"

"A classic, _It's a Wonderful Life_." He answered with his eyes closed as he snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"Ok. You got me." Sam sat on the couch and took part of the large blanket Jack was using. "I love that movie."

Jack smirked but covered it with the blanket. "Knew you couldn't resist a classic!" He stood and put the movie in. "Popcorn?"

"Yes please. I love popcorn."

"You love a lot of things don't you?" He teased.

_I love you, Jack._ Sam said to herself.

"So what if I do?" She smiled back.

Smirking like a child with a secret, Jack went to the kitchen for the popcorn as the movie began to play. In no time, Jack was back in his seat. Noticing he was sitting too far away for Sam to reach the popcorn, he slid a little closer. She just smiled.

--

The movie played on, the popcorn got low and energy began to leave them. They discarded the empty popcorn bowl but remained in their seats close to each other. They told themselves they were just too comfortable to move but they knew the truth.

"_What'd you wish when you threw that rock?" George Bailey asked, looking up at the house whose window Mary had just broken._

_Mary refused to tell. "Oh, no."_

"_Come on, tell me."_

"_If I told you it might not come true."_

_George ran in front of her, forcing her to stop walking. "What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word" He looked up at the bright, full moon. "I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary."_

Jack looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. Her head was leaning dangerously close to his shoulder while her eyelids fluttered with sleep. "I'd give you the moon if you let me." He whispered.

Sam lifted her head. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

Sam fought to find her comfortable position again. Without a pillow, her neck laid in a painful way.

"Come 'ere." Jack lifted his arm, allowing Sam to use his chest as a pillow. She hesitated for a moment. "It's ok." He gave her a reassuring nod and she settled into the warm t-shirt Jack was wearing.

_Mary considered his offer. "I'll take it. And then what?"_

"_Well, then you could swallow it and it'd all dissolve, see? And the moon beams'd shoot out of your fingers and your toes, and the ends of your hair." Noticing he was rambling, he paused. "Am I talking too much?"_

"_Yes!!" Shouted a bald man from a nearby porch. "Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?"_

_George and Mary glanced at each other and then back at the man._

"_How's that?" George asked._

"_Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?" The man stood in frustration, waving his newspaper at them._

Jack looked down at Sam. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to give her the world, the moon.

"_Want me to kiss her, huh?" George studied the woman next to him._

Be it because of the movie or because the big man upstairs was very happy with Jack, Sam looked up into his eyes. He swore he saw the world in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Jack?" This time she knew he'd heard her because a wide grin appeared on his face.

Jack ran a finger along her smooth chin. Sam gazed at him, lost in the magic of the moment.

_George Bailey yelled back to the man who had begun to go inside. "Hey, hey, hold on. Hey, mister, come on back out here, and I'll show you some kissing that'll put hair back on your head!"_

Jack leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He stayed only a second; afraid the spell surrounding them would be broken. Sam placed a hand on Jack's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. No words were exchanged but none were needed. They knew how the other felt and knew that it would never change. Sam pulled him in for another kiss, soaking in the beauty of that forbidden action.

Outside, white flurries began to fall, hiding all the imperfections in the snow caused by animals and people. This was indeed a Christmas to remember.


End file.
